1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile digital communications, and more particularly, cellular communications.
2. Prior Art
One of the most useful techniques for improving receiver performance in the mobile (Rayleigh) channel is to use spatial diversity; that is, use two (or more) antennas spaced far enough apart so that the characteristics of the fading encountered by the desired signal are independent for each of the two receiver paths. Considerable performance improvement can be achieved because the likelihood of both signals being impacted by a deep fade at the same time is far smaller than the probability that a single signal encounters a deep fade.
There are many well known schemes for making use of the signals from the two antennas. The simplest of these is to just chose the antenna that provides the strongest signal. This is referred to as selection diversity. The best performing approach for use of the signals from the two antennas is called "maximal ratio coherent combining" (see "Microwave Mobile Communications", W. C. Jakes, p. 316-319 (1974)). In this scheme, the signals from the two antennas must be aligned in phase, weighted with gains proportional to their signal voltage to noise power ratios, and summed. An alternative scheme that also provides very good performance simply aligns the phases of the signals and then sums them without weighting.
In either case, the most difficult aspect of the problem is determining how to align the phases. The problem is inherently very similar to designing a phase tracking circuit for coherent demodulation. A circuit or algorithm must be developed that determines the phase difference between the two signals at any given time, removes the difference from one of the two, and then sums the vectors. Tracking the phase difference with a phase locked loop (PLL) is possible under some circumstances, but given the rate at which the phase changes in the US cellular band for most mobile velocities of interest, the PLL bandwidth required to track is so wide that the loop design is unstable or cannot work in the presence of any significant amount of noise.